


What Is This Feeling?

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale is stuck in his head and isn't sure how to feel or how move past it.Despite the tags, this isn't really sad XD just not fluffy or angsty.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redundant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel) for looking over my fic <3 I really appreciate it.

Aziraphale sits in his favorite reading chair. Brooding. He’s in a mood. He can’t pinpoint what mood exactly though. Maybe sad...maybe something else. The angel wanted to continue reading his favorite book he'd started earlier, but he couldn’t focus on the words. He stared blankly for a while until he finally gave up and shut the book. That was about fifteen minutes ago. Now, he just sits and thinks, lost in his own thoughts. 

The phone rings and he looks down. Sees it shaking as it lets him know someone wants to talk. He should probably answer it. It’s probably is his best friend calling. Normally, they speak every few hours. Today however, despite being in a chipper mood this morning, Aziraphale just doesn’t feel like he’s up for a chat. Which makes his mood worse. The third ring sounds. He picks it up.

“Hello dear.”

“Hiya, angel. Everything alright? Normally you answer fairly quickly.” 

Aziraphale can hear the worried tone in the demon’s voice. He’s gotta make this convincing. Wouldn’t do to let Crowley know something was up.

“Oh, sorry dear. I was lost in a book,” he chuckles. “You know how I can be.”

“Hmm, you’ve got that right. I just rang to see if you wanted to go out to dinner later.” Crowley still sounds worried, but not as much as before.

“Ah, no. Afraid not. I really wanted to start organizing some old books I found in a box upstairs. Maybe rotate out some to the floor.” It’s not totally a lie. He _did_ find a box of books. He did also want to switch them out with others that need some cleaning. He just couldn’t find the energy to do it.

“Not like you’re gonna sell them, Aziraphale. But I know you like swapping them out for fun. If you can call it fun. Okay then.”

“Glad you understand.” The angel lets out a sigh. He thinks he’s in the clear until Crowley speaks up again.

“How about I bring take away instead and we eat in for the evening? You can tell me all about those books you found.”

Aziraphale wants to say no. He is in...well some type of mood...still hasn’t quite figured out how to describe it, but he doesn’t want to bring Crowley down with him. _But._ Maybe having the demon around will help his mood, if ever so slightly. So, he agrees. 

“Yes.” He glances at the clock. “What about around six?”

“Sounds perfect, angel. See you then!” 

Aziraphale can hear Crowley’s smile through the phone. “See you then,” he says with his own slight smile. 

“Ciao!”

“Goodbye, dear.”

He hangs up the phone. He might not be fine now, but maybe that’s alright. He knows Crowley will cheer him up, whether he knows he’s doing it or not. Until then, he’ll make some tea, have some biscuits, and sit there with his thoughts. Only now, his thoughts are on his evening plans with a certain demon and how he can’t wait to tell him about the books.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to vent. I've had a lot of days recently where I was fine for most the day and then suddenly would just be in a weird mood. Anything I wanted to do would just no longer happen. So, yesterday I wrote this and it did actually improve my mood a little. Along with the help of a couple best friends <3 They didn't know they helped, but they did and I love them all the more for it <3
> 
> If you made it this far down, I appreciate you <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
